


梦境中的现实

by aqualifiedpassenger



Category: Jimmy Page RNF
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqualifiedpassenger/pseuds/aqualifiedpassenger
Summary: 你在路上遇到了正在站街的吉米页，PWP
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Original Male Character(s), Jimmy Page/Reader
Kudos: 1





	梦境中的现实

这不是你常来的地方。确切地说，如果不是忘记了要传真一份要求马上呈递上级的重要文件需要抄近路尽快回到办公室，估计你的灵车都不会从这里经过。你在当地的一间银行工作，穿着熨过一丝不苟的西装，领着会被羡慕的薪水，代价是每天和一堆无聊死板的数字打交道以及生活也日渐死板。而这里看起来完全是你的对立面——游荡着到处呕吐的酒鬼、皮肤松弛的廉价妓女以及在墙根随地撒尿的街头混混。但这就是你第一次见到他的地方，旧街区一间破烂酒吧的后巷，命运如此。在落日的余晖中他侧靠着生锈的铁楼梯架，不像一个有生命的人，反倒像一个镀了金边的黑色剪影——黑色的卷发，黑色的天鹅绒长袖外套及配套的长喇叭裤，黑色的尖头靴。你鞋子踩踏因为混杂着酒鬼的呕吐物和垃圾而粘腻的巷道的声音令他转过身来，这时你才发现他身上的色彩，棕色的眼睛，胸前精致的血红的罂粟花刺绣以及比此更为鲜活嫣红的嘴唇。  


其实这个强烈的第一印象你只用了一秒来记录，他转过身来的下一秒从那嘴唇吐出的烟雾便模糊了他的面孔以至半身。烟雾散去后反倒是他在用带着玩味眼神的、笑成两弯新月般的眼睛看着你，像一只在稍作休憩的调皮小猫。他是这里的一员吗？但他这么美，美得足以离开这里。  


你察觉到了自己过长时间盯着陌生人的行为是十分失礼，匆忙把视线移回前方。但就在几步快走之后，他的声音跟了上来：“嘿！要上来坐坐吗？”  


他的吐字有点含糊。他真的是一个妓女。你想着，却停下脚步回过了头。他自然地走了过来，挽上你的手臂，甚至把自己的一部分重量挨靠在你的身上。你突然的僵硬似乎又令他觉得有趣，更是加倍地挨过来。但你没有加倍地僵硬，因为此时你的全部注意力聚焦于他的眼睛正在看着你的眼睛，在近距离下你发现他的眼睛其实是深灰绿色。你似乎知道了只有他的朋友才会知道的一个小秘密。  


你不知道自己是怎么走上铁梯架来到二楼的房间的，他仿佛就是那个传说中的花衣笛手，甚至不需要笛子，只需一个身影。房间不大也不甚明亮，加上饰以许多带有神秘花纹的毯子、画作，更显得像一位神秘术士的密室。唯有窗台上白色瓷瓶里的一束业已绽开至极点的蓝色鸢尾散发着格格不入的生机。这附近不似有花店，这束鸢尾是他自己走去闹市区挑选的吗？抑或是一位之前的客人带来的礼物？  


他沿着你的视线望去，目光也停驻在了那束花上，你们俩都没有说话。楼下酒吧突然打开音响，调音发出的尖锐声如利刃般从木地板之间的罅隙窜了上来，划破了时间的凝滞。他回过神来向你走近，由于背光你无法看清他的表情：是对于即将发生的事情的羞涩？还是久经人事的无动于衷甚至是赤裸裸的勾引？你急切地想看清他的脸，于是上前一把抓住了他的双臂。他因吃痛发出一声轻喘，随后便吃吃地笑。他主动钻进了你的怀里，开始灵活地解开你的领带。他的手指纤长，领带很快就被解了下来。在他把你的外套脱下，低头开始解衬衫的纽扣时，你鬼使神差地束住他的双手。他抬起头看向你，没有带着一丝疑惑，仿佛你接下来的亲吻是他早就下达了的命令。你从未和男孩亲吻过，而他的嘴唇和你之前亲吻过的所有女孩的嘴唇都不一样，没有那些甜美的气息，反倒像一个以被动来吞噬人心的沼泽。拥着他瘦削的身体就像拥着一团暗色云雾，你本能地想抓住他。  


他用双手捧着你的脸，将你们的嘴唇分开。他的嘴唇变得湿润反光，和你小时候在森林里露营，雨后闲逛时看到的红色浆果一样。那时有老师在身边提醒那浆果有毒，你便将它丢弃了；此时的你孤身一人直面这种官能的诱惑，并自然而然地沦陷。你甚至不知道他是什么时候将你们的衣服脱掉，什么时候上了床，什么时候将他的手放在你的阴茎上。等你回过神来，你的阴茎已经勃起了。他侧身随意跪坐在你的身边，上下撸动的动作很轻柔，时不时用拇指指尖滑过头部，带着泌液一路下去，揉搓阴囊。你越来越重的喘息在这个逐渐失去光线的房间中回荡，目之所及只有他在蓬松卷发中露出的一小截颈部。手已经不能够抚慰你了，你急切地想进入、占有他的身体，把这个从开始到现在都戴着一副面具的幕后操纵者的真实面目剥出，让他为你疯狂、流泪、失去自控。  


“润滑剂呢？”你听见自己沙哑的声音。“我已经准备好了，直接进来吧。”他说这句话的时候将头转了过来，狡黠地笑着说。怒火在你胸腔被引燃，你无法想象他是如此的淫荡，为了被操而时刻准备着。你起身一把分开他的双腿，握着阴茎径直插入。他没有骗你，你进入得很顺畅，虽然紧紧的甬道挤压得你很爽，但没有一丝阻涩。他的阴茎还只是半勃，根本就还没有被情欲所灌溉，如果没有做过润滑是不可能泌出足够的滑液。想着这个婊子含着一屁股的润滑液在外面和每一个经过的男人调情，你卡着他胯骨的双手更加用力。这时你追求的已不再是要自己的欲望到达巅峰，而是要让这个不知廉耻自以为是的婊子受点教训。一开始的抽插只是在有限范围内的厮磨，到你听到他的气息变得混乱，不时泄出几声低低的喘息，每一次的进出便开始极化：抽出时只留不到半个头，任凭他穴肉无尽的挽留，再狠狠地捅撞进去，仿佛要把你的全身都塞进那个洞口。你一手固定住他的双手，另一只手爬上他的胸部，用食中两指夹弄他的一侧乳头，另外三指则在乳头周围摩挲。  


他开始扭动他的身躯，开始用嘴唇追寻你，开始在你退出的时候收缩他的穴肉，试图重新让你成为由他指挥的木偶。但他失败了，在你一次又一次的撞击，把他提起放在你的跨上时，发出了像小动物一样的呜咽声，夹杂着一声声破碎的“求你”。月亮出来了，夜风吹起床边的窗帘拂过交缠在一起的你们，银辉肆无忌惮地铺洒在他被欲望刺激得上抬的脸上，你看清了他双颊的淡红，眼尾的一点钻石般的泪光，蜷曲的手指扣在你的胸膛上，阴茎竖起，随着你们的动作而来回弹跳在你与他的腹部之间，氲出几道暧昧的水痕。在这时你知道自己还是在被他，这个蛊惑人心的巫师所诱惑与主宰，在几下后控制不住射了出来。他似乎被你射在他里面的精液灼到，自己的阴茎也断续吐出，全身不由自主地细细颤抖了一阵。在高潮后，你的阴茎仍在他体内时，你们沉默了好一会，仿佛一起失去了所有的感官。  


是楼下嘈杂的声音唤醒了他，他推开你下了床，一边找了一条毛巾擦拭从穴口流出滴到了小腿的白浊，一边走入了另一个从你进来之后就根本没发现的房间。他的背影是如此的遥远，仿佛只是个你甚至还没来得及看清他的头发是什么颜色的擦肩而过的路人。  


你还呆在床上，直至他的声音从那个房间传出：“钱放床头。”你浑浑噩噩地穿上衣服，走出那个房间。你有回到那个地方，但你再也没有看见过他，或是听见他的声音。唯一能够证明那晚是真实的是被吹出窗户在外边飘荡的那晚的窗帘。


End file.
